ტერმინთა ლექსიკონი
ფენტეზი ტერმინების თარგმნა საკმაოდ პრობლემურია ქართულ ენაზე ფენტეზი ლიტერატურის სიმწირის, ენაში ნეოლოგიზმების დამკვიდრების სირთულისა თუ სხვა გარემოებების გამო, ამიტომ ამ საიტზე ნათარგმნი RPG და, ზოგადად, გეიმინგ ტერმინებს სპეციალური თარგით აქვთ მითითებული ინგლისური შესატყვისები. ასეთი ტერმინები საიტზე შეფერადებულია და მათზე მაუსის კურსორის მიტანა ტერმინის ინგლისურ შესატყვისს აჩვენებს. ბმულებიანი სიტყვების შემთხვევაში იმავეს აკეთებს ბმულის ბოლოში, სიტყვის ზემოთ დართული კითხვის ნიშანი . გარდა ამისა, გეიმინგ სამყაროში მრავალი ჩვეულებრივი ტერმინისთვის ახალი მნიშვნელობაა მინიჭებული, რაც თარგმნისას პრობლემას ქმნის, რადგან იგივე ტერმინები ჩვენთან ახალი მნიშვნელობებით არ დამკვიდრებულა, თუმცა ეს პრობლემა, იმჰო, ზუსტად იმავე გზითაა მოგვარებადი, რა გზითაც უცხო ენაში მიიღო ამა თუ იმ ტერმინმა დამატებითი მნიშვნელობა. ასე, მაგალითად, სიტყვა „Dungeon“, რომელიც, მართალია, დილეგს, მიწისქვეშა საპყრობილეს ნიშნავს, გეიმინგ სამყაროში სხვა მნიშვნელობით გამოიყენება: აქ ის აღნიშნავს ერთგვარ დახურულ გარემოს, რომელშიც მოქმედი პერსონაჟებისთვის მრავალი მტრული არსება თუ განძი იმალება. „დილეგს“ არ აქვს იგივე მნიშვნელობა, რის გამოც „Dungeons & Dragons-ის“ „დილეგებად და დრაკონებად“ თარგმნა არც ისე სწორი ჩანს, მაგრამ თუკი ინგლისურში „Dungeon-ის“ ახალი მნიშვნელობით გამოყენება დაიწყეს გეიმინგში, რა გვიშლის ხელს, იგივე ვქნათ ქართული „დილეგის“ შემთხვევაში? მოკლედ, ამ საიტის მასშტაბით ბევრგან გადააწყდებით მთარგმნელობით თვითნებობებს, ბევრი იქნება არარსებული, შედგენილი სიტყვაც, ასევე ძველი ქართული ტერმინების საწყისი ან ახალი მნიშვნელობით გაცოცხლების მცდელობა, ზოგან კი, უბრალოდ, ცუდი თარგმანი. ქვემოთ მოცემულია D&D-ის ამ საიტზე ნათარგმნი ტერმინები. ბევრი მათგანი ჯერ კიდევ სატესტოა და შეიცვლება. კლასები და ქვეკლასები *Barbarian — ბარბაროსი **Path of the Zealot — (?) *Bard — მგოსანი *Cleric — მოციქული შუალედური ტერმინია, გაყავხარ ღვთისმსახურებაზე, წარმართობაზე არ მიანიშნებს. „შუამავალს“ ნიშნავს და კლერიკი ეგაა კაკრას. მანამდე მიმდინარე მსჯელობა: ქურუმი (?). ვფიქრობ, ამ ტერმინს ღვთისმსახურებისა და სასულიერო პირობის საკმაო დატვირთვა აქვს, მაგრამ წარმართობაზე მიანიშნებს და სხვა რამეა მოსაფიქრებელი. Cleric-ის მღვდლად თარგმნა ან, უბრალოდ, კლერიკად დატოვება, მცდარი მგონია. მნათე (?), არქიელი (?). ნეოლოგიზმზე საბრეინშტორმინგოდ: დიაკონი, უფლ, ღვთ, მსახური, მხსნელი, მაარსი, ამარა, ზენაარი, ნათელი, სუფევა, ნაცვალი, ყმა, ზეცა, დასტური, მნე(ბელი), შუამავალი, მეოხი (ოხა), მკურნალი, სამთელი, სალბუნი, მალამო, ოხ(ვ)ა, სჯული, რჯული, ლოცვა, ვედრება, მოციქული, ელვარება, მელვარი, -მართი (სულმართი?), მლოცველი, მწირველი, მადიდებელი, ღირსი. 1) მსახვარი? მსახური + სახრვა, ანუ გრძნებით შელოცვა. მსახრველი — შემლოცავი 2) მეალნე? (ლექსიკონი ქართული: შეალნება — მსოფლიოდ მიტევება; მაგრამ არ ვარ დარწმუნებული, რომ იმას ნიშნავს, რადაც წარმომიდგენია) 3) მოსავი (მორწმუნე, მოიმედე. ღვთის-''მოსავი). http://meskhi.net/lexicon/. '''Update': კლერიკის ეტიმოლოგია: from klēros "a lot, allotment; piece of land; heritage, inheritance," originally "a shard or wood chip used in casting lots". Casting lot-ს გულისხმობს ღმერთის ნების დასადგენად „წილის ყრას“ (ბიბლიაშიცაა რამდენჯერმე ნახსენები იმავენაირად). lot-იდან თუ გავედი, შეიძლება ამათი გამოყენება: წილი, ბედი, სვე (სუე), ხდომა, რგუნება, ხვედრი, რგება. heritage და inheritance-ც რაღაც ასეთებზე დადის საბოლოოდ. „ხვედრი“ მომწონს, რაღაც რელიგიური კონტექსტიც მოაქვს. განსაკუთრებით მომწონს „რგება“, რადგან ეტიმოლოგიასაც უკავშირდება და თან განკურნების დატვირთვაც აქვს, კლერიკი კი ჰილერია (რგება: წამალმა რა ულხინოს სნეულსა, რ გ ე ბ ა არს ჭირვეულის შეწევნა, გინა წილად რაჲცა მიხვდეს) — მგონი, ყველაზე ლოგიკური აქედან იქნება რაიმეს წარმოება. მარგი (მრგებელი ან მრგები)? ორმხრივი კავშირი აქვს კლერიკობასთან: ა) ეტიმოლოგიური — რგება, როგორც წილად ხვდომა (1 წილად შეხვედრა) ბ) კლასის იდეიდან გამომდინარე — რგება, როგორც „ჭირვეულის შეწევნა“, განკურნება (2 შემატება ან შველა, წამალთაგან ლხენა, კურნება სენისა). თან ჰგავს სიტყვას „მაგი“ და kind of კლერიკის სპელკასტერობაზეცაა ჰინთი :დ ღვთისმსახურების მომენტი ოდნავ შემოაქვს კლერომანტიის ფაქტს, ეტიმოლოგიას თუ ჩაუღრმავდები. შინაარსი ამაზე იდეალური როგორ გავხადო, არ ვიცი. ნებისმიერ შემთხვევაში, „რგ“ ფუძე აუცილებელი მგონია კლერიკის ნეოლოგიზმისთვის. ეს აქ ეგდოს: იმარმენი (მარმენიო) — რაღაც ბედთანაა კავშირში, მაგრამ კარგად ვერ მივხვდი, როგორი მნიშვნელობა აქვს. Heimarmene-დან უნდა მოდიოდეს (ბედის ქალღმერთი ბერძნულ მითოლოგიაში), მაგრამ უბრალოდ საკუთარი სახელია თუ სიტყვადაც გამოიყენება, არ ვიცი. აქ ორივე განმარტებულია, როგორც „ბედი, სვე, ხვედრი, ბედისწერა“. *Druid — დრუიდი *Fighter — მებრძოლი *Monk — ბერი ნუ, გასაგებია, რომ მხოლოდ მამაკაცები არიან ბერები და ამ კლასის არჩევა სქესით არაა შეზღუდული, მაგრამ ინგლისურ Monk-ზეც იმავეს თქმა შეიძლება. ქალ Monk-ებს Nun-ებს არავინ უწოდებს დიენდიში, მითუმეტეს ვერ ვუწოდებ მე მონაზვნებს. თან ქართული, გრამატიკული სქესის არარსებობის მიუხედავად, ძალიან სექსისტური ენაა და ყველა ტერმინი თუ კონცეფცია ჯერ მამრობითი სქესის წარმომადგენლებს აღნიშნავს, მერე წინ „დედას-“ მიმატებით — მდედრობითი სქესის წარმომადგენლებს. ეგეთია სიტყვა „კაცი“, რომელიც „ადამიანს“ ნიშნავს, ან „ბერი“, რომელიც, იდეაში, ხანდაზმული ადამიანის შესატყვისია (მერეა „დედაკაცი“ და „დედაბერი“). მართალია, აქაური „ბერი“ ავტომატურად ხანდაზმულს არ ნიშნავს, მაგრამ ეგ დავიკიდოთ და, დაე, ჩვენი ენის სექსიზმი საწყისებშივე მოვსპოთ და სქესთან მიბმულობა მოვაშოროთ ტერმინს. ამასთანავე, როგორც ჩემი დიემი იტყოდა, „აზიური მონკები იგულისხმებიან მაგ კლასში, რაღაცა გადაყლეება საბრძოლო ხელოვნების ოსტატა სასტავი“, ამიტომ ჩვენ ამით ქართველობა არ გვერთმევა. მოკლედ, დიენდიში ქალიც ბერია და კაციც ბერია. *Paladin — პალადინი *Ranger — მზვერავი LOTR-ში არაგორნზე (რომლის გამოც შეიქმნა ეს კლასი თავიდან) საუბრისას მას „მზვერავად“ მოიხსენიებენ (ჩრდილოელი მზვერავები — Rangers of the North). *Rogue — მზირი მანამდე ეს ტერმინი საიტზე „ავაზაკად“ მქონდა ნათარგმნი, რაც არ მომწონდა. Update: რამე ნეოლოგიზმი, რომელიც გააერთიანებს მებრძოლობას, მალულობას და/ან მტრის სუსტი წერტილების პოვნის უნარს. საბრეინშტორმინგოდ: ლანდიდან შეიძლება რაიმეს წარმოება; ასევე ლაღია, მამზერი, ყალთაბანდი, ორ/ოჰყაბაზი, თაღლითი, თითილბაზი, ცბიერი, ლაქუცა, გაქნილი, ფლიდი, მოსაგრე, მალული, მიპარვა, ფეხაკრეფა, ჩუმი, ჩუმელა, შეუმჩნევლობა, ჩქმალვა, პარვა, კრეხა, ნვინი, მალ, არდი, აუგი, მარზიკი, მარბიელი, ქვებუდანი, მზაკვარი, გვესი (გუესი). „მ- -ვი“, „მ- -რი“, „მ- -ლი“. დასაგუგლია კიდე. Update 2: მულიდი (იგივე ასასინი; პარვით (მიპარვით) კაცის მკვლელი) (?). Update 3: ნორმალურად მჟღერი ნეოლოგიზმებიდან მომაფიქრდა „მლანდი“ და ძალიან მომწონს, რადგან: 1) მოკლეა. Rogue-ს შესატყვისი რომ რაღაც უკიდეგანო და ჩახლართული ყოფილიყო, არ ივარგებდა 2) ძალიან მსიამოვნებს სიტყვა „ლანდი“ :დდ განმარტება: ჩრდილი; სიბნელეში ბუნდოვნად გამოჩენილი ადამიანი, ცხოველი, საგანი. 3) „მ-“ წინსართი აადამიანურებს, თან, ეტიმოლოგიური მსგავსების არარსებობის მიუხედავად, ჰგავს არაბულ „მულიდს“ (იხ. მეორე აფდეითი ზემოთ) 4) უბრალოდ, მგონია, რომ უხდება. სნიქობის მომენტი აქვს და ეგ ყველაზე მნიშვნელოვანია როუგისთვის. Update 4: აბრაგი? ავაზაკსაც ნიშნავს, მაგრამ თან მოძველებული ფორმაა სიტყვებისთვის: მეომარი, მებრძოლი, მხედარი, მოლაშქრე, მოსაგრე. (აბ)რაგი / რო(უ)გი ფაქტიც მომწონს. Update 5: „ვერაგიდან“ რაიმეს წარმოება. ვერაგი: ვინც ფარულად სიავეს უმზადებს ვისმე, ვინც ცბიერებით განსაცდელში აგდებს ვისმე. ამაზე უფრო „როუგი“ სიტყვა ჯერ არ შემხვედრია. ცოტა ხელის შევლება უნდა, ნაკლებად ზედსართავულად რომ ჟღერდეს და გაარსებითდეს. ურაგი? აგრეთვე საინტერესოა „ნამარდი“ (1 და 2). Update 6: უბრალოდ, „ავანი“? :დ მავანს (ვიღაც, ადამიანი) - მ („ავის“ ხაზგასასმელად) Update 7: ორი კარგი ფუძე როუგისთვის; „პარ“, როგორც „მიპარვა“ (სნიქობა) და „მოპარვა“ (ქურდობა). „მალ“, როგორც „მალვა“ (მალულობა და ა.შ. Stealth) და „მალი“ (სწრაფი, ჩქარი, მკვირცხლი, მყისი). მოკლედ, მალულობის და ფარულობის ასპექტი აუცილებლად უნდა ჰქონდეს. მალბიერი? „მარბიელის“ ოდნავი ანაგრამა „მალ“-ის ხაზგასასმელად (მარბიელი — ფეოდალური ქვეყნის ლაშქარი ან ლაშქრის ნაწილი, რომელიც შეესეოდა დამარცხებულ ქვეყანას ან მშვიდობიან ვითარებაში მოულოდნელად დაეცემოდა და დაარბევდა მას). მალზიკი? „მარზიკის“ ფონეტიკური ცვლილებით (მარზიკი — ძველ ქართულში მებრძოლის, მეომრის აღმნიშვნელი სიტყვა). მალავანი? მალვა + მავანი. (მ)ელდავი? ის, ვინც უეცრად სცემს თავზარს. Update 8: მზირი? მზირობა: spying, espionage, არქაულად lying in wait. „დავითიანში“ ჩასაფრებული კაცი. ყველაზე მეტად ჯერ ეს მომწონს. **არქეტიპი: Swashbuckler — დაშნობაქია. ეტიმოლოგია: "Swashbuckler" is a compound of "swash" (archaic: flamboyantly swagger about or wield a sword) and "buckler" (a small shield gripped in the fist) dating from the 16th century. მნიშვნელობა: ელეგანტურად, ამაყად და თავმომწონედ მებრძოლი. შნო — მოხდენილობა, მოხერხება, უნარი; ბაქია — მკვეხარა, ტრაბახა, თავმომწონე; დაშნა — მოკლე ხმალი (მებრძოლობაზე ხაზის გასასმელად). დაშნა + შნო + ბაქია. თან ჟღერადობით ჰგავს. მგონი, ძალიან კარგია :დ **არქეტიპი: Mastermind — მჩარხავი. ინტრიგანი, მგეგმავი ტიპი, რომელიც ყოველთვის ჩრდილშია. (გა)მჩარხავი. „რუხის“ გამოყენება შეიძლება „რუხი კარდინალის“ პონტში. საბრეინშტორმინგოდ: ხვაშიადი, საიდუმლო *Sorcerer — გრძნეული *Warlock — მოგვი ჰო, ეს ერთ-ერთი ყველაზე პრობლემური ტერმინია. ქართულ ენაში ჯადოქრული უნარ-ჩვევების მქონე ინდივიდთათვის ბევრი შესატყვისი არ გვაქვს. გვაქვს ჯადოქარი, ჯადოსანი, გრძნეული, მჩხიბავი, (ალ)ქაჯი, მისანი. ჯადოქარი და გრძნეული ცალსახად Wizard-სა და Sorcerer-ს აქვთ მითვისებული; ჯადოსანი, ზოგადად, Mage-ის აღმნიშვნელ სიტყვად მაქვს დატოვებული, თან ერთ კლასს ჯადოქარი ერქვას, მეორეს კი — ჯადოსანი, ნამეტანია; მისანს საკმაოდ სხვა მნიშვნელობით ვიყენებთ და არაზუსტია Warlock-ისთვის; (ალ)ქაჯი, ცოტა არ იყოს, სქესთან შეჭიდულია, რაც გვიტოვებს მჩხიბავს, რომელსაც ჩემ გარდა არავინ არასდროს არსად არ გამოიყენებს. ამიტომ ან ახალი სიტყვა უნდა მომეფიქრებინა, ან D&D-ის კონტექსტში Warlock-ის მნიშვნელობასთან შედარებით მიახლოებული სხვა ქართული სიტყვა მომეძებნა, რომელსაც Warlock-ობას დავაბრალებდი. ასეთი აღმოჩნდა სიტყვა „მოგვი“. მოგვი kind of წარმართული, არაორთოდოქსული ღვთისმსახურია, თან აქედან მომდინარეობს სიტყვა „მაგი“ (Mage), ანუ ჯადოქრული უნარ-ჩვევების მქონე ინდივიდი (ასევე: მოგობა წოდება არს ეშმაკთა კეთილის–მყოფელთაჲ ქველისმოქმედებად ვისამე). D&D-ში Cleric და Warlock ერთისა და იმავე რაღაცის ორ სხვადასხვა ბოლოს წარმოადგენენ. პირველს უფრო ორთოდოქსული დატვირთვა აქვს, მეორეს უფრო წარმართული. ამგვარად, სიტყვა „მოგვი“, იმჰო, საკმაოდ კარგად შეეფერება Warlock-ს. *Wizard — ჯადოქარი რასები *Dwarf, Gnome და Halfling — ჯუჯა, გნომი და ქონდრისკაცი იდეაში, სამივე სინონიმია და ცხოვრებას მირთულებს. Dwarf ცალსახად ჯუჯაა, დანარჩენი ორიდან ორივე, პრინციპში, ქონდრისკაცია, მაგრამ „გნომი“, ასე თუ ისე, დამკვიდრებულია ქართულში და მისთვის რომ „ქონდრისკაცი“ მეწოდებინა, Halfling-ის შესატყვისად ან არაფერი დამრჩებოდა, ან დამრჩებოდა „ჰობიტი“, რომელიც, სხვათა შორის, თავდაპირველად ეწოდებოდა კიდეც ამ რასას, მაგრამ მერე ტოლკინის შთამომავლობამ გაატრაკა და გადაარქვეს. ჩვენც რომ არ გაგვიტრაკონ, იყოს ქონდრისკაცი („კაცი“, როგორც „ადამიანი“. იხ. Monk-ის განხილვა ზემოთ). *Dragonborn — დრაკონშობილი ენები *Halfling — ქონდარული სალამურას თავგადასავალში ქონდრისკაცების ქვეყნისთვის არის მშვენიერი ტერმინი — ქონდარეთი. აქედან ქონდარული. ქონდრისკაცულს სჯობს და ძალიან ლამაზად ჟღერს. *Deep Speech — წიაღმეტყველება *Undercommon — ქვეშეთური *Abyssal და Infernal — აბისალი და ინფერნალი ორივე „ჯოჯოხეთურია“, პრინციპში, და, გაიგე ახლა, დემონები უფრო ჯოჯოხეთა ტიპები არიან თუ ეშმაკები. ამიტომ არცერთი არ ვთარგმნე ეგრე. აბისალიც და ინფერნალიც კარგად ჟღერს ქართულში. ქტონურიენის შემთხვევაში ასე თარგმნის საჭიროება ნაკლებადაა, რადგან „ინფერნალი“ ისედაც საკმაოდ ენურად ჟღერს, მაგრამ „infernal რაღაცა“ ტერმინების თარგმნა ცოტა პრობლემურია, ასეთები ძირითადად ტიფლინგის რასასთან დაკავშირებით იჩითება, ამიტომ „ქტონურის“ შემოტანის საჭიროება ჩნდება. პირდაპირ „ჯოჯოხეთური“ ზოგჯერ არ გამოდის. ასე, მაგალითად, ისევ ტიფლინგის შემთხვევაში, გვაქვს მახასიათებლები Hellish Resistance და Infernal Legacy. ორივე რომ „ჯოჯოხეთურად“ ვთარგმნო, არ გამოვა. პირველი უფრო ჯოჯოხეთურია, მეორე იყოს ქტონური „ქვესკნელის სამეფოსეულის“ ერთ-ერთი ვარიაციააშესაძლოა, „ქ'თ'ონური“ იყოს გრამატიკულად სწორი, ეგ უფრო იგუგლება, მაგრამ ეს „''ქთ''“ ძალიან რთულად წარმოითქმის და რაღაცა არამგონია, ქართული ფონეტიკისთვის დამახასიათებელი იყოს. რატომ არა „აბისალური“ და „ინფერნალური“? ზოგადად, ეს „-ალური“ დაბოლოებები თანამედროვე ქართული ენის სენია და უმეტესობა არასწორიარატომ „უმეტესობა“? პრინციპში, ალბათ, ყველა, მაგრამ ზოგი ტერმინი იმდენად დამკვიდრებულია, რომ ასე მარტივად ვერ აიღებ და „-ალ-ს“ ვერ ჩამოაშორებ. მაგალითად, სიტყვა „მუსიკალური“. „მუსიკური“ რომ თქვათ, ვიღაცა რაღაცას გადაგახევთ თავზე. „სამუსიკო“ კიდე ნიჩიო, მაგრამ ყველა კონტექსტს არ ერგება. არ ჩავძიებივარ, მაგრამ, ვგონებ, საბჭოთა კავშირსა და რუსულ ენას უნდა ვუმადლოდეთ ასეთ შეცდომებს. ინგლისურში „-al“ დაბოლოება იგივეა, რაც ქართულში „-ური“. „Abyssal“ უკვე ნიშნავს „Abyss-ურს“, ამიტომ „-ალური“, უბრალოდ, ორი სხვადასხვა ენის დაბოლოებების გაერთიანება გამოდის. ამგვარად, ფუძეებიდან „abyss“ და „inferno“ მივიღებთ „აბისურსა“ და „ინფერნულს“ (ამ უკანასკნელის შემთხვევაში „-ურის“ ნაცვლად „-ული“ დაბოლოებას ისევ ფონეტიკა განაპირობებს, რადგან სიტყვაშივეა თანხმოვანი „რ“ და ბოლოსართს ვერ ეწყობა). ერთი სიტყვით, ეს გაქართულებული ვარიანტები შეიძლება გამოდგეს, მაგრამ ჯერ მაინც „აბისალზე“ და „ინფერნალზე“ ვარ შეჩერებული. *Celestial — ცისანური არსებები *Abberation — აბერაცია **Aboleth — აბოლეთი **Beholder — მხილველი **Chuul — ჩუული **Mind flayer — გონმტყავებელი *Beast — მხეცი **Giant rat — გიგანტური ვირთხა *Celestial — ცისანი *Construct — კონსტრუქტი *Dragon — დრაკონი **Blue — ლურჯი **Bronze — ბრინჯაოსფერი **Gold — ოქროსფერი **Brass — თითბრისფერი **Copper — სპილენძისფერი **Silver — ვერცხლისფერი **Dragon Turtle — დრაკონა კუ **Blue Dragon Wyrmling — ? *Elemental — ელემენტალი **Air — ჰაერის **Water — წყლის **Fire — ცეცხლის **Magma Mephit — მაგმის მეფიტი **Dust Mephit — მტვრის მეფიტი **Ice Mephit — ყინულის მეფიტი **Salamander — სალამანდრა **Djinni — ჯინი *Fey — ფეი. მრავლობითშიც ასევე. **Sprite — სურია *Fiend — ავშობილი. მარტივად, „კაცთა მოდგმის მტერს“ და ყველანაირად ცუდ არსებებს ნიშნავს Fiend. დემონი, ეშმაკი და მისთანები დაკავებულია (ინგლისურში საოცრად ბევრი ტერმინი აქვთ ეგეთი რაღაცების აღსანიშნავად). ვარიანტებია „მიწრიელი“ ან „ეშმა“. **Imp — ჭინკა *Giant — გიგანტი **Storm — ქარიშხლის **Fire — ცეცხლის *Humanoid — ჰუმანოიდი **Lizardfolk — ხვლიკერი **Bugbear — ბუაბუგი *Monstrosity — ურჩხულისი **Mimic — მბაძველი **Winter Wolf — ზამთრის მგელი **Purple Worm — იისფერი ჭია **Kraken — კრაკენი *Ooze — ლამი **Gray Ooze — რუხი ლამი **Black Pudding — *Plant — მცენარე **Shambling Mound — ლასლასა მშთანთქავი **Treant — ტრიენტი *Undead — მოცვალებული უკეთესი არ მომაფიქრდა :დ მკუდარი? საბრეინშტორმინგოდ: ხორთლაღი, კ(ვ)დომა, ც(ხ), აღ, ახ, ნა-რაღაც-ალი, ორძილი (ანუ აღორძინება; მორი (ლათინიური „მორიორიდან“ — სიკვდილი) + ორძილი = მორძილი?), მიცვალებული (მოცვალებული? :დდ), უკუდავი, მოარული, სხეული, ცხედარი, გვამი, უგვანი (უგვამი?), ნასი (არაკეთილი, ვერკეთილი), უხამსი, ხრწნა, წარწყმედა, აღმოცენება, აღივება, აღდგომა, გაალმასება, მკვდრეთი, უნთხორი (დაუმარხავი მკვდარი, ცოცხალი ლეში მეგრულად. საერთოდ, მეგრულ ენაში შეიძლება რაღაცების დასერჩვა), თელო-ღურელი (ცოცხალ-მკვდარი), ნათელორი (ნაცოცხალარსებალი). გარინდება (ტკივილთა და სენთაგან გაშტერება; რინდ). მიცვლა/მიცვალება (მიცვალი/უცვალი). „ამოუხდელი“ (as in სულის ამოხდომა). **Ghost — მოჩვენება **Specter — აჩრდილი **Wraith — ავსული **Skeleton — ჩონჩხი **Flameskull — ალისქალა **Mummy — მუმია **Lich — ლიჩი **Will-o'-wisps — ცდომილი ალები **Ghoul — ალგული **Ghast — **Minotaur Skeleton — **Mummy Lord — **Ogre Zombie — **Shadow — ლანდი **Vampire — ვამპირი **Vampire Spawn — ვამპირის ნაშიერი **Warhorse Skeleton — საომარი ცხენის ჩონჩხი **Wight — **Zombie — ზომბი აბჯარი *Light Armor — მსუბუქი აბჯარი **Padded — ქვესადებიანი **Leather — ტყავი **Studded Leather — კნოპებიანი ტყავი *Medium Armor — საშუალო აბჯარი **Hide — ბეწვიანი ტყავი **Chain Shirt — ჯაჭვის პერანგი **Scale Mail — ქერცლოვანი ჯავშანი **Breastplate — გულსაფარი **Half Plate — ნახევართორნი **Spiked Armor — ეკლიანი აბჯარი *Heavy Armor — მძიმე აბჯარი **Ring Mail — რგოლოვანი ჯავშანი **Chain Mail — ჯაჭვის ჯავშანი **Splint — ბექთარი. იგულისხმება splinted აბჯარი, რომელსაც ლითონის ზოლები (სპლინტები) აქვს მიმაგრებული. „ბექთარი“ (მორკინული საცმელია საომარი) **Plate — თორნი *სიტყვები: სამანქანი, პოლოტიკი, ლამელარული, ჩარაინა/ჩარაინი; https://history.mod.gov.ge/ge/page/9/zogadi-mimoxilva http://www.resonancedaily.com/index.php?id_rub=5&id_artc=40290 http://www.nplg.gov.ge/wikidict/index.php/აბჯარი იარაღები *Weapon — იარაღი *Weapon proficiency — იარაღში გაწაფულობა *იარაღების მახასიათებლები **Ammunition — ამუნიცია **Finesse — დახვეწილი **Heavy — მძიმე **Light — მსუბუქი **Loading — გადასატენი **Range — მანძილი **Reach — წვდომა **Special — სპეციალური (იარაღი) **Thrown — სატყორცნი **Two-Handed — საორხელო **Versatile — უნივერსალური *Melee Weapon — ხელჩართული ბრძოლის იარაღი **Battleaxe — ჩუგლუგი ან საბრძოლო ცული **Club — ხელკეტი (?) **Dagger — ხანჯალი **Flail — საცეხველი (?) **Greataxe — ტაბარი ან ორპირა ცული **Greatclub — კომბალი (?) **Handaxe — ნაჯახი ან მოკლეტარიანი ცული **Javelin — ხელშუბი **Light Hammer — მსუბუქი ურო **Longsword — გრძელი ხმალი **Mace — გურზი (?) **Quarterstaff — კინიკეტი (?) **Rapier — რაპირა **Scimitar — სიმიტარი **Shortsword — მოკლე ხმალი **Sickle — ნამგალი **Spear — შუბი **Staff — კვერთხი (?) **Warhammer — საომარი ურო *Ranged Weapon — სასროლი იარაღი **Blowgun — საბერი მილაკი **Dart — სასრევი (?) **Hand Crossbow — ხელის არბალეტი **Heavy Crossbow — მძიმე არბალეტი **Light Crossbow — მსუბუქი არბალეტი **Longbow — გრძელი მშვილდი **Net — ბადე **Shortbow — მოკლე მშვილდი **Sling — შურდული ბრძოლა (Combat) *Combat — ბრძოლა *Initiative — ინიციატივა *Surprise — მოულოდნელობა *Action — მოქმედება *Attack — შეტევა **Attack Roll — შეტევითი გაგორება **Ranged Attack — შორეული შეტევა **Melee Attack — ახლო შეტევა **Opportunity Attack — გამოჭერითი შეტევა *Cast a Spell — შელოცვის დაკასტვა *Dash — გარბენი *Disengage — დახსნა *Dodge — ცრუმოძრაობა *Help — დახმარება *Hide — დამალვა *Ready — მზადყოფნა *Search — ძებნა *Use an object — ობიექტის გამოყენება *Bonus action — ბონუს-მოქმედება *Reaction — რეაქცია *Damage — ზიანი *Damage type — ზიანის ტიპი **Acid — მჟავური **Bludgeoning — ბლაგვი **Cold — სუსხის **Fire — ცეცხლოვანი **Force — ძალის **Lightning — ელვის **Necrotic — ნეკროტული **Piercing — მჩხვლეტი **Poison — საწამლავის **Psychic — ფსიქიკური **Radiant — სხივური **Slashing — მსერავი **Thunder — ქუხილის *Condition — მდგომარეობა **Blinded — დაბრმავებული **Charmed — მონუსხული **Deafened — დაყრუებული **Frightened — შეშინებული **Grappled — შებოჭილი **Incapacitated — არაქმედუნარიანი **Invisible — უჩინარი **Paralyzed — პარალიზებული **Petrified — გაქვავებული **Poisoned — მოწამლული **Prone — განრთხმული **Restrained — დაბმული **Stunned — დარეტიანებული **Unconscious — უგონო **Exhaustion — გამოფიტვა *(Damage) Resistance — (ზიანისადმი) მდგრადობა *(Damage) Vulnerability — (ზიანისადმი) მოწყვლადობა *(Damage) Immunity — (ზიანისადმი) შეუვალობა *Healing — განკურნება *Hit Point — სიცოცხლის ქულა *Hit Die — სიცოცხლის კამათელი *Hit Dice — სიცოცხლის კამათლები *Damage Roll — ზიანის გაგორება *Death Saving Throw — სიკვდილისგან თავდაცვის გაგორება *Cover — საფარი **Half Cover — ნახევარი საფარი **Three-Quarters Cover — სამი მეოთხედი საფარი **Total Cover — სრული საფარი ინსტრუმენტები *Dragonchess — ჭადრაკონი ჭადრაკი (Chess) + დრაკონი (Dragon) *Three-Dragon Ante — სამდრაკონა ანტე *Tinker — ჩხირკედელა ტოპონიმები *Greyhawk — ქორუხი ზოგადად, შესატყვისების არმქონე ინგლისური სიტყვების პირდაპირ გადმოტანა ძალიან არაბუნებრივი და დამახინჯებულია ხოლმე, ამიტომ „გრეიჰოუკი/გრეიჰოკი/გრეიჰაკი“ და სხვა მსგავსი ვარიაციები არ ივარგებს. შესაბამისად, საჭიროა ახალი სიტყვის მოფიქრება. Grey — „ნაცრისფერი“, რომელსაც თითქმის ყოველთვის „რუხი“ მირჩევნია; Hawk — მტაცებელი ფრინველების (ქორის, შავარდნის და ა.შ.) აღმნიშვნელი ზოგადი სიტყვა. ქორი + რუხი. მამენტ „ქორუხეთი“ ან რამე მსგავსიც შეიძლება, მაგრამ „ქორუხი“, იმჰო, საკმაოდ სოლიდურად ჟღერს. *Dragonlance — დრაკონესტრი Dragon — დრაკონი; Lance — ცხენოსნის ერთგვარი შუბი. ამაზე ძალიან ბევრი ვგუგლე და პირდაპირი თარგმანებით ისეთი ვერაფერი მივიღე, ნორმალურად მჟღერი სიტყვა რომ შემდგარიყო. საბოლოოდ გავედი „ნეშტარზე“, იგივე „ნესტარზე“, რაც ძველქართულად ხმლის წვერის აღმნიშვნელი სიტყვაა. ჰოდა, ნუ, დრაკონი + ნესტარი (იარაღის სიბასრე) არც ისე ცუდი გაერთიანებაა. *Planes of Existence — მყოფობის სკნელები დიენდიში მაინც შუასაუკუნეობრივი გარემოა და მთლად თანამედროვე სიტყვებით თარგმნას ვერიდები, მაშასადამე, „Existence“ მარტოოდენ „არსებობა“ ან „ყოფნა“ როდია. Plane „სიბრტყედ“ მქონდა ნათარგმნი და ძალიან არ მომწონდა, მერე გამინათდა გონება და სადაც ქვესკნელი და ზესკნელი გვაქვს, სკნელი რაღაც ხო უნდა იყოს? იყოს ეს. შელოცვები *Cantrip — გრძნებვა ეს სიტყვა ძალიან მომწონს. ლაკონიური და გასაგებია, ბუნებრივად ჟღერს, შელოცვის ერთ-ერთი ალტერნატივის, „გრძნების“, მცირედი მოდიფიკაციაა („ვ“), პლუს ყველა ქენთრიფი at will იკასტება (არ საჭიროებს შელოცვის სლოტებს), სურვილის, ნების (გნებავთ „ნებვის“) მიხედვით. გრძნებ'ვა'/შელოც'ვა' ამბავი მომწონს თან. Cantrip-ის მნიშვნელობა: minor შელოცვა, რომელიც ყოველთვისაა შემლოცველისთვის ხელმისაწვდომი, არ საჭიროებს შელოცვის სლოტებს და, როგორც წესი, რაღაც მცირე ეფექტი აქვს მაღალი დონის შელოცვებთან შედარებით. საბრეინშტორმინგოდ: ხრიკი, ოინი, ეშმაკობა, ფანდი, ჯადო, გათვალვა, შელოცვა, ჯადოსნობა, ხიბლი, მაგია, მონუსხვა, მცირე, უმნიშვნელო, მსუბუქი, მარტივი, იოლი, წვრილმანი, სუსტი, გალობა, მღერა, ჰანგი, კილო, საგალობელი, სიმღერით შექება, ხოტბის შესხმა, მესტვირე, მესალამურე (ეს ბოლოები Cantrip-ის ეტიმოლოგიის ამბებია, გიჟი არ ვარ). **Acid Splash — მჟავის შხეფი **Booming Blade — მგრგვინავი ლესული **Chill Touch — სუსხიანი შეხება **Create Bonfire — კოცონის გაჩენა **Eldritch Blast — მიღმური ჭავლი **Fire Bolt — ცეცხლოვანი სრილი **Frostbite — შესუსხვა **Green-Flame Blade — მწვანეალიანი ლესული **Infestation — შესევა **Lightning Lure — ელვის სატყუარა **Poison Spray — მომწამლავი ბოლვა **Primal Savagery — პირველყოფილი ველურობა **Produce Flame — ცეცხლის გაჩენა **Ray of Frost — ყინვის სხივი **Sacred Flame — წმინდა ალი **Shape Water — წყლის ფორმაცვლა **Shocking Grasp — მშოკავი ტაცი **Sword Burst — ხმლების კორიანტელი **Thorn Whip — ეკლიანი მათრახი **Thunderclap — ჭექა **Toll the Dead — მკვდართა ზარვა **Vicious Mockery — ულმობელი გამასხარავება **Word of Radiance — ნათების სიტყვა *Spell — შელოცვა **Abi-Dalzim's Horrid Wilting — აბი-დალზიმის საზარელი გამოჭკნობა **Absorb Elements — ელემენტების შთანთქმა **Aganazzar's Scorcher — აგანაზარის ხვატი **Aid — შემწეობა **Alarm — განგაში **Alter Self — სახეცვლა **Animal Friendship — ცხოველთან დამეგობრება **Animal Messenger — მაცნე ცხოველი **Animal Shapes — ცხოველური ფორმები **Animate Dead — მკვდრის გაცოცხლება **Animate Objects — საგნების გაცოცხლება **Antilife Shell — **Antimagic Field — ანტიმაგიური ველი **Antipathy/Sympathy — ანტიპათია/სიმპათია **Arcane Eye — იდუმალი თვალი **Arcane Gate — იდუმალი ჭიშკარი **Arcane Lock — იდუმალი საკეტი **Armor of Agathys — აგათისის აბჯარი **Arms of Hadar — ჰადარის მკლავები **Astral Projection — ასტრალური პროექცია **Augury — წინათგრძნობა **Aura of Life — სიცოცხლის აურა **Aura of Purity — სიწმინდის აურა **Aura of Vitality — გამოცოცხლების აურა **Awaken — გამოღვიძება **Bane — ჭირი **Banishing Smite — განმდევნი სასჯელი **Banishment — გადასახლება **Barkskin — ქერქოვანი კანი **Beacon of Hope — იმედის შუქურა **Beast Bond — მხეცთან კავშირი **Beast Sense — მხეცური გრძნობა **Bestow Curse — წყევლის დადება **Bigby's Hand — ბიგბის ხელი **Blade Barrier — ლესულთა ბარიერი **Bless — დალოცვა **Blight — გამოშრობა **Blinding Smite — მაბრმავებელი სასჯელი **Blindness/Deafness — სიბრმავე/სიყრუე **Blink — ციმციმი **Blur — ბუნდოვანება **Bones of the Earth — მიწის ძვლები **Branding Smite — მშანთავი სასჯელი **Burning Hands — მწველი ხელები **Call Lightning — ელვის მოხმობა **Calm Emotions — დაშოშმინება **Catapult — გატყორცნა **Catnap — თვლემა **Cause Fear — შეშინება **Ceremony — ცერემონია **Chain Lightning — ჯაჭვური ელვა **Chaos Bolt — ქაოსური სრილი **Charm Monster — ურჩხულის მონუსხვა **Charm Person — პერსონის მონუსხვა **Chromatic Orb — ფერადი სფერო **Circle of Death — სიკვდილის წრე **Circle of Power — ძალის სფერო **Clairvoyance — ნათელხილვა **Clone — ორეული **Cloud of Daggers — ხანჯლების ღრუბელი **Cloudkill — მომაკვდინებელი ღრუბელი **Color Spray — ფერადი პკურება **Command — ბრძანება **Commune — ზიარება **Commune with Nature — ბუნებასთან ზიარება **Comprehend Languages — ენების გაგება **Compulsion — იძულება **Cone of Cold — სუსხის კონუსი **Confusion — დაბნეულობა **Conjure Animals — ცხოველების მოხმობა **Conjure Barrage — გადამღობის მოხმობა **Conjure Celestial — ცისანის მოხმობა **Conjure Elemental — ელემენტალის მოხმობა **Conjure Fey — ფეის მოხმობა **Conjure Minor Elementals — მცირე ელემენტალების მოხმობა **Conjure Volley — ზალპის მოხმობა **Conjure Woodland Beings — ტყის ბინადრების მოხმობა **Contact Other Plane — სხვა სკნელთან დაკავშირება **Contagion — სნეულება **Contingency — შესაძლებლობა **Continual Flame — უწყვეტი ცეცხლი **Control Water — წყლის მართვა **Control Weather — ამინდის მართვა **Control Winds — ქარების მართვა **Cordon of Arrows — ისრების კორდონი **Counterspell — უკუშელოცვა **Create Food and Water — საკვებისა და წყლის შექმნა **Create Homunculus — ჰომუნკულუსის შექმნა **Create or Destroy Water — წყლის შექმნა ან განადგურება **Create Undead — მოცვალებულის შექმნა **Creation — ქმნა **Crown of Madness — სიგიჟის გვირგვინი **Crown of Stars — ვარსკვლავების გვირგვინი **Crusader's Mantle — ჯვაროსნის საფარველი **Cure Wounds — ჭრილობების განკურნება **Danse Macabre — სიკვდილის ცეკვა **Darkness — წყვდიადი **Darkvision — მრუმზერა **Dawn — განთიადი **Daylight — დღის სინათლე **Death Ward — სიკვდილის მოგერიება **Delayed Blast Fireball — დაყოვნებული ცეცხლოვანი ბურთი **Demiplane — ნახევარსკნელი **Destructive Wave — გამანადგურებელი ტალღა **Detect Thoughts — ფიქრების წაკითხვა **Dimension Door — განზომილების კარი **Disguise Self — შენიღბვა **Disintegrate — დაქუცმაცება **Dispel Evil and Good — ბოროტებისა და სიკეთის გაფანტვა **Dispel Magic — მაგიის გაფანტვა **Dissonant Whispers — დისონანსური ჩურჩული **Divination — წინასწარმეტყველება **Divine Favor — ღვთიური წყალობა **Divine Word — ღვთიური სიტყვა **Dominate Beast — მხეცის დამორჩილება **Dominate Monster — ურჩხულის დამორჩილება **Dominate Person — პერსონის დამორჩილება **Dragon's Breath — დრაკონის სუნთქვა **Drawmij's Instant Summons — დრომიჯის მყისიერი გამოძახება **Dream — სიზმარი **Druid Grove — დრუიდის კორომი **Dust Devil — მტვრის ქარბორბალა **Earth Tremor — მიწის შერყევა **Earthbind — **Earthquake — მიწისძვრა **Elemental Bane — სტიქიური წყევლა **Elemental Weapon — სტიქიური იარაღი **Enemies Abound — მტრების ალყა **Enervation — დაუძლურება **Enhance Ability — უნარის გაძლიერება **Enlarge/Reduce — გადიდება/დაპატარავება **Ensnaring Strike — გამომჭერი დარტყმა **Entangle — გახლართვა **Enthrall — დამონება **Erupting Earth — მიწის ამოხეთქა **Etherealness — ჰაეროვნება **Evard's Black Tentacles — ევარდის შავი საცეცები **Expeditious Retreat — სწრაფი უკუქცევა **Eyebite — გათვალვა **Fabricate — დამზადება **Faerie Fire — ფეერიული ცეცხლი **False Life — ცრუ სიცოცხლე **Far Step — შორეული ბიჯი **Fear — შიში **Feather Fall — ბუმბულისებრი ვარდნა **Feeblemind — დაჩლუნგება **Feign Death — მოჩვენებითი სიკვდილი **Find Familiar — ფამილიარის პოვნა **Find Greater Steed — დიდი ბედაურის პოვნა **Find Steed — ბედაურის პოვნა **Find the Path — გზის პოვნა **Find Traps — ხაფანგების პოვნა **Finger of Death — სიკვდილის თითი **Fire Shield — ცეცხლოვანი ფარი **Fire Storm — ცეცხლოვანი ქარიშხალი **Fireball — ცეცხლოვანი ბურთი **Flame Arrows — ცეცხლოვანი ისრები **Flame Blade — ალიანი ლესული **Flame Strike — ცეცხლოვანი განგმირვა **Flaming Sphere — ცეცხლოვანი სფერო **Flesh to Stone — ხორცი ქვად **Fly — ფრენა **Fog Cloud — ნისლის ღრუბელი **Forbiddance — აკრძალვა **Forcecage — საპყრობილე **Foresight — წინდახედულობა **Freedom of Movement — მოძრაობის თავისუფლება **Gaseous Form — აირადი ფორმა **Gate — კარიბჭე **Geas — აღთქმა **Gentle Repose — მშვიდი განსვენება **Giant Insect — ვეება მწერი **Glibness — ენამჭევრობა **Globe of Invulnerability — უვნებობის სფერო **Glyph of Warding — მფარველობის გლიფი **Goodberry — **Grasping Vine — მჭიდე ვაზი **Grease — შეზეთვა **Greater Invisibility — უმაღლესი უჩინრობა **Greater Restoration — უმაღლესი აღდგენა **Guardian of Faith — რწმენის მცველი **Guardian of Nature — ბუნების მცველი **Guards and Wards — **Guiding Bolt — მკვალავი გაელვება **Gust of Wind — ქარის დაქროლა **Hail of Thorns — ეკლების სეტყვა **Hallow — განწმენდა **Hallucinatory Terrain — მოჩვენებითი ლანდშაფტი **Harm — განსაცდელი **Heal — განკურნება **Healing Spirit — მკურნალი სული **Healing Word — მკურნავი სიტყვა **Heat Metal — ლითონის გახურება **Hellish Rebuke — ჯოჯოხეთური პასუხი **Heroes' Feast — გმირთა ნადიმი **Heroism — გმირობა **Hex — ჯადო **Hold Monster — ურჩხულის პყრობა **Hold Person — პერსონის პყრობა **Holy Aura — წმინდა აურა **Holy Weapon — წმინდა იარაღი **Hunger of Hadar — ჰადარის შიმშილი **Hunter's Mark — მონადირის ნიშანი **Hypnotic Pattern — ჰიპნოზური ფორმები **Ice Knife — ყინულის დანა **Ice Storm — ყინულის შტორმი **Identify — ამოცნობა **Illusory Dragon — მოჩვენებითი დრაკონი **Illusory Script — მოჩვენებითი ხელნაწერი **Immolation — მსხვერპლშეწირვა **Imprisonment — დატყვევება **Incendiary Cloud — ცეცხლგამჩენი ღრუბელი **Infernal Calling — ჯოჯოხეთური გამოძახება **Inflict Wounds — ჭრილობების მიყენება **Insect Plague — მწერების შემოსევა **Investiture of Flame — ცეცხლის სამოსელი **Investiture of Ice — ყინულის სამოსელი **Investiture of Stone — ქვის სამოსელი **Investiture of Wind — ქარის სამოსელი **Invisibility — უჩინრობა **Invulnerability — უვნებობა **Jump — ნახტომი **Knock — კაკუნი **Legend Lore — ლეგენდის ცოდნა **Leomund's Secret Chest — ლიომუნდის საიდუმლო სკივრი **Leomund's Tiny Hut — ლიომუნდის პატარა ქოხი **Lesser Restoration — მცირე აღდგენა **Levitate — ლევიტაცია **Life Transference — სიცოცხლის გადაცემა **Lightning Arrow — ელვის ისარი **Lightning Bolt — ელვა **Locate Animals or Plants — ცხოველების ან მცენარეების მიგნება **Locate Creature — არსების მიგნება **Locate Object — ობიექტის მიგნება **Longstrider — მალემსრბოლი **Maddening Darkness — გამაგიჟებელი წყვდიადი **Maelstrom — მორევი **Mage Armor — ჯადოსნის აბჯარი **Magic Circle — ჯადოსნური წრე **Magic Jar — ჯადოსნური ქილა **Magic Missile — ჯადოსნური სრევი **Magic Mouth — ჯადოსნური ბაგენი **Magic Weapon — ჯადოსნური იარაღი **Major Image — **Mass Cure Wounds — ჭრილობების მასობრივი განკურნება **Mass Heal — მასობრივი განკურნება **Mass Healing Word — მასობრივი მკურნავი სიტყვა **Mass Polymorph — მასობრივი პოლიმორფი **Mass Suggestion — მასობრივი ჩაგონება **Maximilian's Earthen Grasp — მაქსიმილიანის მიწიური ჩავლება **Maze — ლაბირინთი **Meld into Stone — ქვასთან შერწყმა **Melf's Acid Arrow — მელფის მჟავური ისარი **Melf's Minute Meteors — მელფის მცირე მეტეორები **Mental Prison — გონებრივი ტყვეობა **Meteor Swarm — მეტეორების ნაკადი **Mighty Fortress — დიადი ციხესიმაგრე **Mind Blank — ცარიელი გონი **Mind Spike — გონების განგმირვა **Mirage Arcane — იდუმალი მირაჟი **Mirror Image — სარკული გამოსახულება **Mislead — გზააბნევა **Misty Step — ნისლიანი ბიჯი **Modify Memory — მეხსიერების შეცვლა **Moonbeam — მთვარის სხივი **Mordenkainen's Faithful Hound — მორდენკაინენის ერთგული მწევარი **Mordenkainen's Magnificent Mansion — მორდენკაინენის დიდებული საცხოვრებელი **Mordenkainen's Private Sanctum — მორდენკაინენის პირადი ოთახი **Mordenkainen's Sword — მორდენკაინენის მახვილი **Move Earth — მიწის მოძრაობა **Negative Energy Flood — უარყოფითი ენერგიის ნაკადი **Nondetection — შეუმჩნევლობა **Nystul's Magic Aura — ნაისტულის ჯადოსნური აურა **Otiluke's Freezing Sphere — ოტილუკეს გამყინავი სფერო **Otiluke's Resilient Sphere — ოტილუკეს გამძლე სფერო **Otto's Irresistible Dance — ოტოს დაუძლეველი ცეკვა **Pass without Trace — უკვალო გადაადგილება **Passwall — **Phantasmal Force — მოჩვენებითი ძალა **Phantasmal Killer — მოჩვენებითი მკვლელი **Phantom Steed — აჩრდილი ბედაური **Planar Ally — სკნელური მოკავშირე **Planar Binding — სკნელური ბმა **Plane Shift — სკნელთაცვლა **Plant Growth — მცენარეთა გაზრდა **Polymorph — პოლიმორფი **Power Word Kill — სიტყვისმიერი სიკვდილი **Power Word Pain — სიტყვისმიერი ტკივილი **Power Word Stun — სიტყვისმიერი რეტი **Prayer of Healing — განკურნების ლოცვა **Primordial Ward — პირველყოფილი დაცვა **Prismatic Spray — მრავალფერი პკურება **Prismatic Wall — მრავალფერი კედელი **Project Image — პროექცია **Protection from Energy — ენერგიისგან მფარველობა **Protection from Evil and Good — ბოროტებისა და სიკეთისგან მფარველობა **Protection from Poison — საწამლავისგან დაცვა **Psychic Scream — ფსიქიკური ყვირილი **Purify Food and Drink — საკვებისა და სასმელის განწმენდა **Pyrotechnics — პიროტექნიკა **Raise Dead — მკვდრის აღდგომა **Rary's Telepathic Bond — რერის ტელეპათიური კავშირი **Ray of Enfeeblement — დაუძლურების სხივი **Ray of Sickness — სნეულების სხივი **Regenerate — რეგენერაცია **Reincarnate — რეინკარნაცია **Remove Curse — წყევლის მოხსნა **Resurrection — გაცოცხლება **Reverse Gravity — მიზიდულობის შებრუნება **Revivify — მოსულიერება **Rope Trick — ოინი თოკით **Scatter — მიმოფანტვა **Scorching Ray — მწველი სხივი **Scrying — თვალთვალი **Searing Smite — მწველი სასჯელი **See Invisibility — უჩინრობის დანახვა **Seeming — მოჩვენებითობა **Sending — გაგზავნა **Sequester — იზოლირება **Shadow Blade — ჩრდილის ლესული **Shadow of Moil — **Shapechange — ფორმაცვლა **Shatter — მსხვრევა **Shield — ფარი **Sickening Radiance — შემზარავი ნათება **Silence — მდუმარება **Silent Image — მდუმარე გამოსახულება **Simulacrum — სიმულაკრუმი **Skill Empowerment — უნარ-ჩვევის გაძლიერება **Skywrite — ცათწერა **Sleep — ძილი **Sleet Storm — ქარბუქი **Slow — შენელება **Snare — მახე **Snilloc's Snowball Swarm — **Soul Cage — **Speak with Animals — ცხოველებთან საუბარი **Speak with Dead — **Speak with Plants — **Spike Growth — **Spirit Guardians — მფარველი სულები **Spiritual Weapon — ღვთიური იარაღი **Staggering Smite — **Steel Wind Strike — **Stinking Cloud — **Stone Shape — **Stoneskin — ქვის კანი **Storm of Vengeance — **Storm Sphere — **Suggestion — ჩაგონება **Summon Greater Demon — **Summon Lesser Demons — **Sunbeam — მზის სხივი **Sunburst — **Swift Quiver — **Symbol — **Synaptic Static — **Tasha's Hideous Laughter — ტაშას საზარელი სიცილი **Telekinesis — ტელეკინეზი **Telepathy — ტელეპათია **Teleport — ტელეპორტი **Teleportation Circle — ტელეპორტაციის წრე **Temple of the Gods — ღმერთების ტაძარი **Tenser's Floating Disk — ტენსერის მოლივლივე დისკო **Tenser's Transformation — ტენსერის ტრანსფორმაცია **Thunder Step — მქუხარე ბიჯი **Thunderous Smite — მქუხარე სასჯელი **Thunderwave — ქუხილის ტალღა **Tidal Wave — მოქცევითი ტალღა **Time Stop — დროის გაჩერება **Tiny Servant — პაწაწინა მსახური **Tongues — ენები **Transmute Rock — ქვის გარდაქმნა **Transport via Plants — მცენარეებით გადაადგილება **Tree Stride — ხეთასვლა **True Polymorph — ჭეშმარიტი პოლიმორფი **True Resurrection — ჭეშმარიტი გაცოცხლება **True Seeing — ჭეშმარიტი მხედველობა **Tsunami — ცუნამი **Unseen Servant — უხილავი მსახური **Vampiric Touch — ვამპირული შეხება **Vitriolic Sphere — გესლიანი სფერო **Wall of Fire — ცეცხლის კედელი **Wall of Force — ძალის კედელი **Wall of Ice — ყინულის კედელი **Wall of Light — სინათლის კედელი **Wall of Sand — ქვიშის კედელი **Wall of Stone — ქვის კედელი **Wall of Thorns — ეკლების კედელი **Wall of Water — წყლის კედელი **Warding Bond — მფარველი კავშირი **Warding Wind — მფარველი ქარი **Water Breathing — წყალქვეშ სუნთქვა **Water Walk — წყალზე სიარული **Watery Sphere — წყლის სფერო **Web — ქსელი **Weird — **Whirlwind — ქარბორბალა **Wind Walk — ქარსვლა **Wind Wall — ქარის კედელი **Wish — ნატვრა **Witch Bolt — კუდიანის კლაკნილი **Word of Recall — დაბრუნების სიტყვა **Wrath of Nature — ბუნების რისხვა **Wrathful Smite — მრისხანე სასჯელი **Zephyr Strike — ჰაეროვანი დარტყმა *ცალკეულები ** Smite — სასჯელი ძირითადად პალადინს აქვს და მორელიგიურო ტერმინი უხდება, თან „ძლიერი დარტყმა“ არ იგულისხმება ხოლმე მაგ შელოცვებში. „განკითხვა“ შეიძლება ასევე. ** Blade — ლესული იარაღის პირია, ზოგადად, მაგრამ ორ სიტყვად დაწერა არ გამოვა, მარტო პირი დამაბნეველია და არც მოუხდება. „ლესული“ მნიშვნელობას კარგად გამოხატავს, არსებითსახელობაც რიგიანად აქვს. ** Bolt — რამდენიმე შელოცვაშია და შევეშვი მათი გამაერთიანებლის ძებნას. ცალ-ცალკე ასე გამოვიდა: Guiding Bolt — „მკვალავი გაელვება“, Witch Bolt — „კუდიანის კლაკნილი“, Lightning Bolt — „ელვა“, Fire Bolt — „ცეცხლოვანი სრილი“, Chaos Bolt — „ქაოსური სრილი“. ** Eldritch Blast — მიღმური ჭავლი (ასევე Agonizing blast, Repelling blast და Delayed Blast Fireball). ** Magic Missile — ჯადოსნური სრევი სამ dart-ს ისვრის ეს შელოცვა და დარტები „სასრევებად“ ვთარგმნე ჯერჯერობით. „მაგიურის“ პირდაპირი შესატყვისია „ჯადოსნური“ და მაქსიმალურად ვცდილობ ხოლმე ეგრე თარგმნას :დ ** Strike — დარტყმა, განგმირვა (?) **ტყორცნა, სროლა, სრევა (ნასრევი, სასრევი), „სრევი“, „სრილი“, „მკუდი“ სხვა *Ability — უნარი **Ability check — უნარის შემოწმება **Ability damage — უნარის ზიანი **Ability decrease — უნარის დაკლება **Ability drain — უნარის გამოცლა **Ability score — უნარის ქულა **Ability score loss — უნარის ქულის დაკარგვა **Ability score modifier — უნარის ქულის მოდიფიკატორი *Advantage და Disadvantage — ხელსაყრელობა და არახელსაყრელობა კარგა ხანს ვიმტვრევდი ტვინს ამის თარგმნაზე. ჯერ ხელსაყრელ და არახელსაყრელ მდგომარეობებად მქონდა ნათარგმნი, მაგრამ ერთსიტყვიანი ცნება იყო საჭირო. Advantage-ისთვის ზედგამოჭრილია „უპირატესობა“, მაგრამ მერე ანტონიმი ვეღარ გამოდის. შემდეგ მარტივ ალბათობის თეორიამდე დავეშვი და „მოგებიანობად“ და „წაგებიანობად“ ვთარგმნე. ვინაიდან ორივე რაღაცის შესრულებაზე ზემოქმედებს, „მოგებიანობით“ კარგად გამოიხატებოდა ის, რომ ასეთი მცდელობა წარმატების შანსს ზრდიდა, „წაგებიანობა“ კი ამცირებდარატომ არა „მო'მ'გებიანობა“ და „წა'მ'გებიანობა“? იმიტომ, რომ გრამატიკულად არასწორია.. საბოლოოდ პირველი ვერსია გავათითოსიტყვიანე და ასე უკეთესია ჟღერადობითაც და შინაარსობრივადაც. *Alignment — მსოფლმხედველობა *Arcane focus — იდუმალი ფოკუსი *Area of Effect (AoE) — მოქმედების არეალი. ტიპები: Cone — კონუსი, Line — წირი, Sphere — სფერო, Cylinder — ცილინდრი. Point of origin — საწყისი წერტილი *Armor Class (AC) — აბჯრის კლასი (აკ) *Background — წინაისტორია **Anthropologist — ანთროპოლოგი **Archaeologist — არქეოლოგი **Haunted One — აჩრდილდევნილი **Sage — ბრძენი **Entertainer — გამრთობი **Cloistered Scholar — განდგომილი სწავლული **Hermit — განდეგილი **Guild Artisan — გილდიის ხელოსანი ***Guild Merchant — გილდიის ვაჭარი **Mercenary Veteran — დაქირავებული ვეტერანი **Noble — დიდგვაროვანი ***Knight — რაინდი **Courtier — კარისკაცი **Clan Crafter — კლანის ხელოსანი **Criminal — კრიმინალი ***Spy — ჯაშუში **Sailor — მეზღვაური ***Pirate — მეკობრე **Inheritor — მემკვიდრე **Acolyte — მნათე **Knight of the Order — ორდენის რაინდი **Folk Hero — სახალხო გმირი **House Agent — სახლის აგენტი **Uthgardt Tribe Member — უთგარტის ტომის წევრი **Waterdhavian Noble — უოტერდჰაველი დიდგვაროვანი **Urban Bounty Hunter — ურბანული თავებზე მონადირე **Urchin — უსახლკარო **Outlander — უცხომიწელი **Faction Agent — ფრაქციის აგენტი **City Watch — ქალაქის დარაჯი ***Investigator — გამომძიებელი **Charlatan — თაღლითი **Far Traveler — შორეული მოგზაური **Soldier — ჯარისკაცი *(To) Cast — „კასტვად“ მაქვს ახლა ნათარგმნი, მაგრამ რამე ქართული გაასწორებდა. „შელოცვა“ დაკავებულია ზოგადად სპელით :დ „ხმობა“ შეიძლება. აგრეთვე „სახვა“ მომწონს ძალიან ამ სიტყვისთვის ან პირდაპირ „სახრვა“ — მოგობით, ანუ გრძნებით შელოცვა. *Challenge rating — (?) *Component pouch — კომპონენტების წელჩანთა *Constitution — გამძლეობა. „აღნაგობა“? *Darkvision — მრუმზერა მრუმე — შავი, ბნელი; + მზერა — ყურება, ხედვა. საბრეინშტორმინგოდ: უკუნი, წყვდიადი, კუნაპეტი, ბნელი, ბნელეთი, წკვარამი, ბინდი, ბური, ბურუსი, ნისლი, ჯანღი, ღამე, მრომი, მრუმე, ხედვა, ჩინი, ჩენა, მხედველობა, ჭვრეტა, ჩვენება, სახვა, (წარმო)დგენა, თვალის მოკვრა, დანახვა, შემჩნევა, მზერა, თვალი, არეკვლა, ვლენა, გამოფენა, მხილება, გამოცხადება, გამოჩენა, ნახვა, ხილვა(დობა), ხელა, თვალიერება, სამხელი, შავეთი; მეგრ.: რზამა, ჯინა, სირუმა, (გარა)უჩა, უკუმელა. *Dexterity — სიმარჯვე დიენდიში ეს საკმაოდ მრავლისმომცველი ტერმინია, ამიტომ მხოლოდ „მოქნილობა“ არ ივარგებდა. დარჩა სიმარჯვე და მოხერხებულობა, ამოქმედდა სუბიექტურობა, მივიღეთ სიმარჯვე. *Difficult Terrain — რთული ლანდშაფტი *Eldritch (Invocations) — მიღმური ხმობანი ელდრიჩი კი უცნაურს და არაბუნებრივს ნიშნავს დღეს, მაგრამ ეტიმოლოგიურად: 1500–10; earlier elrich, equivalent to Old English el- foreign, strange, uncanny (see else) + rīce kingdom (see rich); hence “of a strange country, pertaining to the Otherworld”; compare Old English ellende in a foreign land, exiled (cognate with German Elend penury, distress). უცნაურზე მეტად რაღაც ასეთი უფრო იგულისხმება დიენდის ელდრიჩებში, აქედან „მიღმური“ *Enchantment — ხიბლი (მაგიის სკოლა) ძველქართულად ჯადოს ნიშნავს, მაგაზეა მთელი ეს სკოლაც. *Expertise — ოსტატობა *Feat — ხელობა 10/10 ვერაა, მაგრამ ალტერნატივა ვერ მოვიფიქრე. ნიჭი, სპეციალობა? მიღწევა, დამსახურება. „(ნიშან-)თვისება“ *Haunted One — აჩრდილდევნილი *Immunity — შეუვალობა *Insight — „ჩაწვდომად“ მაქვს ახლა ნათარგმნი, მაგრამ, მგონი, „მიხვედრილობა“ სჯობს. *Mount და Vehicle — უნაგირა და ტრანსპორტი (?) იდეაში, ორივე ტრანსპორტის სახეა, ამიტომ Vehicle-ს „ტრანსპორტად“ თარგმნა მცდარია. Mount-ში იგულისხმება „ასამხედრებელი“ ცხოველები, Vehicle-ში ყველა ის სატრანსპორტო საშუალება, რომელიც ცხოველი არ არის :დ არცერთისთვის არ გვაქვს შესაფერისი ტერმინი (მამენტ ჩვენი ბრალია, „მანქანაში“ რომ „ავტომობილებს“ მოვიაზრებთ, თორემ ეგ სიტყვა ახლოსაა Vehicle-ს მნიშვნელობასთან) ან მე არ ვიცი. საჭენ(ებელ)ი/სამხედრებელი და სატარებელი/სამართავი (?) ;დდდ „სახედარი“ ძაან კაი იქნებოდა მაუნთისთვის, მარა ეგეთი ტრანსპორტის ზოგადი სახელის მოფიქრების ნაცვლად ჩვენმა წინაპრებმა ვირს მოუფიქრეს მეორე სახელი (y) ისე, „ნახედარი“? „სამხედარი“? *Party — რაზმი, ჯგუფი. იმჰო, „დასი“ ძალიან კარგი შესატყვისია ასევე *Proficiency — გაწაფულობა *Resistance — მდგრადობა *Saving throw / Save — თავდაცვითი გაგორება / თავდაცვა *School of Magic — მაგიის სკოლა **Abjuration — განდგომა **Conjuration — ქმნადობა **Divination — მისნობა **Enchantment — ხიბლი **Evocation — მოხმობა **Illusion — ილუზია **Necromancy — ნეკრომანტია **Transmutation — გარდაქმნა *Sleight of Hand — ხელის სიმარდე ეს უფრო „ხელის სიმარჯვეა“, მაგრამ სიმარჯვე უკვე მაქვს გამოყენებული Dexterity-სთვის და გამეორება რაღაც ნიტოა. „სიმარდეც“ არაა ცუდი. *Sneak attack — ცბიერი შეტევა *Stat — სტატი (იგივე Ability score — უნარის ქულა) *Surprise Round — მოულოდნელობის რაუნდი *Underdark — ქვებნელეთი შენიშვნები